Dean gets stuck
by Super Sonic 1110
Summary: "Cas, get out of my ass!" "I would dean, but its so small." Click to find out if this is a spicy destiel ship or a stuck in an awkward situation in which cas is stuck with dean?


Dean opened the door to the impala and swung his long leg out of the car. He circled around to the hood of the car and Sam joined him. Dean looked down at the ground and held back a smile. He looked up at Garth and Kevin.

"Dude," Garth said,"You look like hell." He smiled and giggled.

"What happened?" asked Kevin.

"I... um..." Dean trailed off. Suddenly Castiel appeared out of nowhere. Dean wasn't surprised, as long as he wasn't in his ass he was happy.

"Really? You rode in the car with us. Why cant you just be normal for once?" Dean chastised. Castiel frowned at the ground and scrunched his eye brows together.

"So," Kevin continued with a sly grin,"What was that whole call about earlier?"

Dean grunted,"Nothing. Just needed some help."

"What does the term, Coming out of the closet mean?" castiel blurted. "Dean wont tell me."

Kevin and Garth stared at Dean.

"What?!" Garth bursted out laughing.

"What inspired this question?" Kevin said, hiding a smile.

Castiel opened his mouth but dean cut in,"Nothing," he cleared his throat and repeated,"Nothing."

"He had some trouble with his sexuality," Sam joked. Every one bursted into laughter while dean frowned and Cas stared into the distance, obviously confused.

"No! I am just fine with my sexuality!" More giggles erupted,"I was stuck." Dean stopped abruptly and stared at the ground.

"I'm lost," Castiel interjected."What is so funny." More laughter bursted through in waves. Dean Gave Garth and Kevin a stern glare and they tried to silence them but failed.

"So tell us," Garth said suppressing a smile,"What had you stuck in the closet?"

"It all started when I was messing around in my room and found a closet." Dean said as he thought back to hours earlier...

_Flashback_

I was studying my wall intently. I thought I saw a button at a glance so I tried to find it again. I succeeded in finding the button and pressed it triumphantly. A long lever popped out, and I pulled it. I was surprised to find a sliding bookcase reveal a hatch.

"Cool," I felt myself grinning ear to ear. Sam was out getting supplies and I was bored. I twisted the handle to open the hatch and pulled it open with a screech. I looked to see it was dark so he grabbed a flashlight. I was about to step in when he realized I didn't have my phone with me so I grabbed it from off my bed. I flipped on the flashlight and walked into the room. How the hell was I supposed to know that the door would slam shut? It wouldn't budge open, so I grabbed my phone and called up sam.

Present:

"Ha, this is where it gets good." Sam chuckled.

"I still don't understand," Castiel whined,"What is coming out of the closet?"

"All in good time my friend," Garth patted Cas on the back. "Back to you Dean."

"Actually I would like to take it from here," Sam smiled. Dean frowned as Sam satrted telling his side of the story.

Flashback

I grabbed a bag of dried veggies and through them into the basket. I was looking for Protien-A-Mix; a protein mix in a baggy, just add water and shake it up for the fun. I succeeded in finding it and happily put ten boxes of it in the basket along with eggs, tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers and some burgers for dean to cook. I was walking toward the bread section to get some buns when my phone ringed.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey sammy, im gonna need your help."

"Yeah sure, but you know i'm in the store. Im still getting a few things."

"Yeah sure take your time. I just need some help with something."

"Well are you in danger?"

"No..." Dean trailed off.

"Oh god, im coming hang in there."

"No no sammy im fine its just..."

"What?"

"Im kinda stuck."

"Stuck where?"

Dean grunted,"The closet."

"What?"

"I am stuck in the closet Sam. Okay? I am stuck in the friggin closet."

I sucked in a breathe."What? Dude, if you need help deciding your sexuality, don't come to your brother."

"Not like that dumb ass."

I smiled."So... you are stuck in the closet. If you need help deciding which you like more, talk to cas. I mean you two have a special connection. Maybe he can help you to make sense in this world." I laughed so hard. I knew dean was blushing on the other end of the line.

"Just come get me okay?" he sighed and hung up the phone. I turned around to see if I needed anything else and was greeted by castiel.

"You called me?" He said in his deep gravelly voice.

"No, well no not really."

"is Dean in trouble?"

"Kinda. Hes um..."

"Stuck in the closet?" Castiel finished.

"Yes, he needs us to help him come out."

"I see." Cas barely realized I was turning red and I tried to hold in my laughter. "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing," I blurted,"Just never thought I would hear those words coming from my big brothers mouth."

"I see, and what do these words mean?" Castiel looked dead serious as if this were a suspensful mystery.

"They just mean something."

"And what would that be?"

"Something."

"Sam, if you and Dean are in trouble just tell me. I can help."

I was laughing so hard by now. I didn't feel like explaining to cas what coming out of the closet meant. I just laughed and laughed, I have no idea how I didnt fall on the floor.

"What is so funny?" Castiel asked again.

Present:

"I still dont understand. What does that term mean?"

Garth and keving bursted into laughter and could not stop. Dean blushed even more as sam bent over laughing. Cas looked at the ground, confused even more than before.

"Is it another one of those complicated things like the pizza man and the babysitter?"

Everyone started laughing even more.

"Cas! What did I say about porno?" Dean raised his voice.

"We're not supposed to talk about it," Cas said as he looked down at the ground in shame.

"Good you havent forgotten. Now don't talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay. I still dont understand. What does it mean to come out of the closet?"

"All in good time my friend," Garth said as he patted Castiel's shoulder.

"Anyways," Sam continued...

Flashback:

I pulled up in the gravel driveway and got out of the car. Cas was already there waiting for me. We walked through the door and I headed to Deans room. He had a wooden closet so I walked up to it, laughing to myself at how easily he was locked within such a easy to not get locked in room. I knocked on it in hopes that I would be able to taunt him more just to have a little fun. I knocked on the door,"Ohhh dean. Brother, I am here to help you make a life changing decision." I smiled. No answer, which was a surprise. "Cas is her too, if you would prefer his help instead." Still no answer. I grabbed the door handle and swung the door open. It was empty. I walked in to examine the walls and see if it went any deeper. Nothing. I grabbed my phone and dialed deans number.

"Dude, where the hell are you?" dean answered.

"uh, Im here. Where are you?"

"You know where I am."

"No, not really."

"Im stuck in the friggin closet! I've already told you!"

"I checked the closet, and there was no one in there that needed out."

"Im not in your ordinary closet, I happen to be stuck in a secret closet I just found."

"Oh, I see. Well, how did you stumble upon this secret closet?"

"I pushed something in, then I pulled it out."

I stayed silent in an attempt of holding back my laughter. Oh god this was just wrong. Dean realized what he said and grunted.

"There's a button in the wall, you push it then pull it out and the bookcase moves to reveal a door."

I ran my hand along the wall and cas did the same. No sign of a button what so ever.

"Maybe I can teleport to where he is. I know he is close. Then we'll come out of the closet together."

"Okay. Dean cas is coming for you." cas dissapeard.

"Bad idea sammy, its really small in her, I dont know if-" Dean was cut off then replied,"Damn it cas, get out of my ass!"

I heard cas in the background,"I would if I could."

"What do you mean Would?!"

"I mean im stuck!"

"what do you mean your fudging stuck!"

"I mean Im stuck dean, I cant move! Its too small!"

Present:

"Wait a minute! It didnt happen like that!" Dean interjected.

"Oh, then how did it happen?" Sam replied and smiled. Garth and Keving looked up at Dean and smiled even more than before.

"okay it happened like that, but geez. Do you have to get in to details?"

"Would you like to tell the story?"

"yes I would."

"Then take it away bro," sam laughed.

Flashback:

Okay, so this closet thing that I was stuck in was small. Like 3 feet wide and about my height. Now 3 feet isn't much for two grown men. So I was there trying to find another button to get me out of this little hell hole when suddenly cas was right behind me. I was crouching to feel a slight breeze behind me. I turned around to be met by a crotch. Castiels to be exact. I turned around as fast as I could and stood up. I was pressed uncomfortably close to castiel and tried to edge away farther from him. I only succeeded in about 2 inches, which still wasn't much room.

"Cas get out of my ass!"

"I would if I could," he gruffly replied.

"What do you mean would?"

"I mean Im stuck!" He replied, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean your fudging stuck?!"

"I mean im tuck dean, I cant move its too small!"

I looked up at the corner of the room. God help me. Sam was on the other end of the phone laughing his mighty ass off.

"Sam just find the button! Now!" I hung up the phone. "Cas, can't you teleport out of here? I mean its a little tight."

"Don't you think I already tried that? This isnt that much fun for me either."

I tried to turn so I could face him. My nose bumped his and I felt his minty fresh breath on my lips. Nope, definitely not comfortable. I wiggled back around. Even worse.

"Come on!," I slammed my fist against the wall to only bring myself slight pain. I bent over only to bump my ass against castiels area that no straight man should ever go. Then I hit my head against the metal door, only to bring myself more pain.

"Uh, Dean?"

"What cas?" I angrily replied.

"Uh, do you think you can get your, um, posterior away from my genitals? Its very uncomfortable."

"Oh yeah cas, I just love rubbing my ass all over your junk." I sarcastically replied.

"You do? Why? Is it pleasing to you? I don't feel very pleased right now."

"No,no,no," I straightened up and pressed myself closer to the wall,"I was being sarcastic, Cas, SAR-CAS-TIC! Do you know what sarcasm is? And do you really have to tell a man that he is not pleasing? Geez."

I turned my head around to see cas pushing himself against the wall too.

"Im sorry, Okay? I didnt know this would have been angel proof!"

"Why couldn't you have been someone I liked? Preferably a lingerie model? Victoria secret would have been nice!"

"well im sorry. This is who I am. Deal with it."

"Okay, youre right. Sorry." Then a loud grinding squeal erupted. I Felt my phone vibrate and I reached for it. It was in my back pocket, but I realized I reached too far back. I thought it was my phone, so I yanked.

"Ouch! Dean, that hurts! You were just complaining about my 'junk' and now your grasping it firmly? Oh god that hurts! Release my genitals immediately!"

I let go before I let my surprise make me forget to let go. I felt my face burn red. God, it got hot in here.

"Uh, sorry. Never speak of this to anyone or I will hunt you down and...and..."

"Dont worry, I will never, ever want to relive this experience."

Present:

Garth and Keving were laughing so hard. Garth was looking up at the sky in hopes of cathcing his breath while kevin got on his hands and knees, slapping the ground. Sam was laughing hysterically too.

"Wait, you didnt tell me you man handled cas!"

Dean realized that he had let the dirty little secret slip out. He instantly reddened. Cas looked down at the ground, also embarrassed and reddening quickly.

"uhh..." Dean trialed off. "Anyways as I was saying..."

Flashback:

I had tried to recover as quickly as I could before anything worse happened. I flipped it open and pressed answer.

"Did you find the button?"

"Yeah, but the door wont budge. I twisted the handle and tried pushing, but it didnt work."

"Dammit. Its getting really hot in here."

"Oh, I wonder why." Sam spit out before giggling like a Japanese school girl.

"Shut up! Just try prying that thing open or something! I need out!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Im on it." He hung up. I heard scratching at the door.

"Alright cas. Im gonna need to see if theres anything of the roof. Can you check the floor to find a way out?"

"Yes," the answer came from below. I felt him shuffling around the ground and I sighed. I tiptoed to get higher and used the flashlight I had. I had forgotten I had it. It turned on to shine a bright, painful light into my eyes. "Agh!"

"Whats wrong?" castiel said as he moved up only to get a ball sack on the back of his neck. It only caused me more distress and I groaned. Cas stayed in his spot.

"Dean? Where am I?"

"You are squishing my balls, and its not very much fun." after I said that I felt the pressure release and sighed happily.

"sorry."

"Its... okay, just dont ever speak of this."

"You don't need to tell me twice. Um... no sign of a way out down here. He stood straight up and I held my Flashlight between us. It shined up onto my face and his, as if we were going to tell scary stories.

"Umm..." he looked down at my hands that were holding my flashlight and I covered my man area with my hand. It still hurt like hell.

"Look up cas, I dont feel comfortable with you looking at where my hands are right now."

"Gladly." He lifted his head and looked around, intently observing the blank black wall. The awkwardness did not disappear. Sam was still scratching away at the door.

Present:

"Wait, cas nailed you too?" Sam laughed. Garth and kev were still laughing, which was surprising to Dean.

"ye- I mean no! He just...bumped into me..."

"I was wondering what all the grunts and groans were. Now that I know and you have embarrassed yourself enough for now, can I continue?"

"Please do." Dean said with a regretting grunt.

Flashback:

Okay, so I did find out how to move the door, but decided to let cas and dean have more bonding time.

You just pull the door open, which was surprising. I added the scratches for special affect. Then a loud grunt came from the door.

"Mmmmugh. Cas" I scrunched my brows together in confusion.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled.

"I..Im sorry." More silence. I was able to hear most of this because I pulled the door open a crack, and trust me you can learn a lot by listening from a crack.

"Look up cas, I dont feel comfortable with you looking at where my hands are right now." Well then, I thought. They must be having some fun...

Present:

"Wait...Your telling me that you could have opened the door all along?!"

Sam cracked another smile. "Yes, and let me tell you, it sounded like a dirty fanfiction that Becky would have written. Ha, I bet if she was there she would have either passed out, or walked in with you two."

Dean glared.

"dean..."

Castiel reddened even more. Garth could barely breathe, and I think kevin was close to death.

"Dean..?"

"You...son...of...a BITCH!"

"Whoops, well time to go. Hey can you guys give him a ride once hes cooled off? I gotta run, and fast."

"Oh, no you dont. You dont deserve to touch my baby after what you just did!" Sam ran around to the drivers side and started the engine. He floored the gas before dean could reach the passenger door. Once he was gone, castiel broke the silence.

"I still dont understand what coming out of the closet means."

Dean huffed. "cas, you know the accidents we had in there?"

"Yes."

"Its when a guy that does not find women sexually apealing does that to another man who feels the same about women. They call it coming out of the closet because they are revealing themselves to the world and they are not ashamed."

Cas looked down at the ground. The wheels in his head were turning as realization crossed his mind.

"Dean?"

"Yes cas?"

"Do we not find women sexually appealing?"

Dean threw his hands in the air. "Garth, give me your car keys."

"Yeah, sure." He tossed them to dean."Why?"

"cause im getting sam, ill see you too later." He slammed the door shut and started the engine. Before Garth realized what had just happened.

"Well...can I catch a ride with you?" He asked Kevin.

"Sure lets go." They hopped into kevins car and drove off leaving castiel in a cloud of dust.

Cas looked at the ground then up at the sky, still confused.

"Do I find women sexaully appealing?" he asked himself.


End file.
